ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Awesome One" Steve Hayden
Wrestling career Steve's rough and tumble career began in 1997 at the age of 17 in the HWA backyard fed in the promoter‘s mom‘s basement........ There was no pay for these events; very few people came, but Steve and the other wrestlers went through with the rigors of the trials that their environment presented them with in the name of pursuing their dreams of being a wrestling superstar like many of their childhood heroes. Taking bumps, taking cuts and most importantly holding that world title, in reality, a baseball trophy from the owner's 86 little league championship team, meant being a small step, no matter how small it was, to the dream of being in the big leagues... Despite his obstacles Steve made his way clawing, scratching and learning the ways of the business not from any school or mentor but from lessons acquired from each "promoter" he worked with wherever he went. He did mesh with one older wrestler though; his name was “The Lone Wolf” Billy Dreamer and he met him in a backyard organization called WCCW. Billy Dreamer was a backyard legend and took Steve under his wing and matured him greatly throughout his backyard career. Although it meant traveling through many more basements, backyards and bingo halls, Steve did whatever it took to make his way into the business. He would leave the HWA a few months after landing there because the promoter scrapped the small unsanctioned fed, but he continued throughout the backyard circuit continuing to learn his trade the hard way. He would gain the alias of Public Enemy X for the rebellious nature of his personality and his willingness to go all out for the sake of the entertainment of the crow crowd, no matter how few people were at the small events he worked. Steve finally made his way into the traditional wrestling world in the same year he debuted, 3 months after starting his backyard career, after impressing IIWA promoter Rick Schultz in a tape he saw of Steve in action in another backyard organization by the name of WC f'nW. It didn’t take long for Steve to notice a difference between the backyard wrestling world and the REAL wrestling world No more wild insane matches; the promoters limited what you did! No more freedom of expression; no talking with the fans during events; it was pure business. Steve did not adapt well at first, losing most of his first matches, doing the JOB most of the time. His dream was dying and so was he. Steve was beginning to be filled with rage. P.E.X would gain an Internet title in the IIWA before vacating the organization and heading for smaller indies to get his feat back underneath him and re-ignite his passion for the business. He entered an indy fed here and would win the world title, another one there, win the TV Title Equivalent(North American Title), but each small indy fed would die out either a victim of bankruptcy or buyout. P.E.X just could not get over with the more mature, harder to please professional wrestling fans; he couldn't buy a job with the big Regional promotions. The IIWA was the only national territory he had ever worked for and he was beginning to think choosing to leave might have been a mistake. The pay was minimal and small in comparison to that of the other workers but much more than he now was making on the road throughout the small indies. The days turned into months, the months turned into years, it was now the summer of 1999. Soon Steve was living like many of his heroes had on their come up: out of his car. He had left behind his family, his education just to pursue his dreams. He was cut, bruised and battered and P.E.X. couldn't draw in a Halfway House. Where was he to go? Steve soon landed on the West Coast and would continue to work indies in the downbeat professional wrestling atmosphere of the west coast.He also at this time joined an interfederation stable of wrestlers who went by the name of the next Generation superstars(nGs)... Not only did the brotherhood and camaraderie of the group help to pick Steve up and motivate him, but the connections that he made led to gigs with different organizations.By the end of summer 1999, he would gain employment with the EWA, a huge regional territory and then the FCA a syndicated national spot. Even though things didn't work out in the EWA Steve knew P.E.X. would thrive on the west coast....... Hardcore was what was happening now.....He fit in.... Steve ran into his soon to be manager cleaning toilets and working the burrito stands in the shark tank in San Jose, one of the venues for the FCA's house shows. San Juan Nacho, a charismatic Mexican guy the same age as Steve, seemed to be eager to get into the business somehow someway. Steve jumped at the opportunity and brought Nacho with him for the sole purposes of giving a guy a chance..... Why Not? They approached the current owner, David Feinchel and asked if Nacho could come join the organization with Steve as his manager. As soon as Feinchel met San Juan Nacho and got a whiff of his charisma, he was all for allowing him to be Steve’s manager, Steve knew it was P.E.X’s time to shine........ No one else did though....... In working just one match Steve was hit with a series of nasty, uncalled for, post-match chairshots by the big draw in the FCA, Justin Sane. His ribs were shattered, his kidneys were bruised, he even incurred swelling of the brain...... No one cared about what Justin Sane had did as Sane was a champion and P.E.X was just a jobbing, non-drawing, hardcore wanna-be..... He couldn‘t make their lives happier by drawing in the big bucks so they didn‘t care about him....His so-called hardcore reputation was shot. He announced his farewells to the guys of the FCA and was ridiculed even in his departure. The company that he loved and busted his butt forhad now cost him his career and also cast him out....Him and Nacho were without a job and without a way to make a living... Steve and Nacho were left in the cold, for a good while living off burritos that Nacho would get from friends at his old job when he could. Eventually Nacho would get some odd jobs that he worked while Steve’s injuries healed Nacho worked the local open mic nights and the graveyard shift at a Taco Bell just a little while from their home in some low-cost government housing they to attempt make ends meet. During Steve’s downtime he not only matured as a young man, but so did his in ring persona. Steve would no longer be going under alias P.E.X, but he would use his real name under the moniker “The Awesome One”. P.E.X was dead and “The Awesome One” was born, alive and well. Steve worked through hours of weights, rehab and more importantly hours of watching The FCA of which he was a former employee, waiting for his return.....The doctors would clear him after a 2 years jobless, struggling, wondering if he could ever, if he would ever step back in the ring....... Nacho kept the money coming in and Steve worked on getting back to what he loved. It was the summer of 2001, 4 years after his career began and he hadn’t managed to hold down a gig for more than 2 months. Steve would re-enter wrestling under his new personna in the FSE, a huge European based organization lead by the Wadge brothers, Keith Abela-Wadge and Alan Abela-Wadge. He would dominate the organization, taking the World and Tag championships simultaneously. After his years of hardship, Steve was no longer as personable. No more signing autographs, no more staying overtime to greet fans, Steve was the quintessential bad guy. His new more aggressive, more viscous attitude had seemingly paid off. His pay check showed it. He and San Juan Nacho would pick up and move back to Steve’s hometown of St. Louis, Mo. picking up a nice sized mini mansion on the south side of town. The catch was the company would pay for it. Steve had it all. He was racking in $70,000 dollars and he was on the top of a huge territory. He would become one of the biggest stars in RWA history before he vacated the FSE for another up and coming organization TWW. With a big television deal and some of the top wrestlers around the world not to mention a nationally televised show, Steve and Nacho had hit the jackpot........... Again though as with the story of his career Steve was again left to scrap up the bottom card and ridiculed by the staff. He would leave returning to the European based FSE to redeem his once again reeling career. The FSE would soon close it’s doors though and although Steve did receive a Hall of Fame Induction it couldn’t put food on the table. Steve would have to find somewhere to work. He would drop all dignity and concern for his health entering the underground fighting based organization called TFZ. World Renown Steve made a name for his self in the pit fighting community. He went undefeated and gained just enough to be able to leave and join the XWF, ran by Billy Dreamer, his former trainer in his backyard days. It was a small indy and paid little but Steve would do anything to help a friend on the edge. The XWF would fall as Billy Dreamer as Billy Dreamer, like many backyard promoters could eventually no longer afford to run the organization. Steve was all alone and considering retiring with the nest egg he and Nacho had accumulated. He would soon get a call from uWa offices and Nicole Keaton asking him back to work a nationally syndicated organization called the Universal Wrestling Alliance. Right off the bat, Steve Hayden, the young indy-warrior was given a television title shot against Disco Johnny K an up-and-coming Comedic superstar who was also a fan favorite. Steve made quick work of him and would soon join with the likes of “Big” Little Italy to form Devastation Inc. They would wreak havoc throughout the uWa and Steve would soon help crown the former CWL superstar he had teamed with, uWa Universal Champion giving the tandem a good demand on the gold in the organization. Steve would reak havoc through Tremor, the uWa’s sister federation and would soon be banned by one of his greatest rivals Tony Field. Steve would once again hit a bump in the road though turning him even more sadistic. He would lose to the openly homosexual Scott Styles in a fluke organized by Ryan Summers. Steve would disappear leaving many in wonder to where he had gone. Only contacting his manager San Juan Nacho of his plans the uWa was left to fear where he might strike and when. On the next suspense he would regain his title in crushing fashion, smashing the likes of one Scott Styles. His redemption would be short though as his contract expired leaving him once again in the cold. After a short contract battle, uWa was able to acquire Hayden’s service for 1 Million dollars despite the efforts of his greatest uWa foe, Tony Field, to sign him with Tremor. Steve would be pampered but now his career finally turned upside down..... Nicole Keaton had tricked him into signing a contract that stated he would face Phil Meyers for both his titles and his contract with the uWa....... Steve had no inkling of Nicole’s underhanded plan and thought she might even be in support of the ruthless monster. Steve went on with support of Italy, the newly crowned commissioner, Nacho and even Nicole facing Meyers in a No DQ match.... How could he lose? A chairshot by Nicole laid him out for the pin as Nicole ran in shocked and distraught. Slowly a smile crept over her face as she then had the security guards who had followed her the whole night around, for reasons unknown, apprehended Steve as Nicole ridiculed and humiliated him with the news despite the failed attempts of his fellow D-Inc. members to bail him out. He was then dragged into the night not to be seen for 1 month until he re-emerged here in PIW. No contact with family members or even his long time manager San Juan Nacho.Why? Who knows. One thing that is known is that Steve is dead and something else has emerged in his shell..... The love is gone and now redemption is his only known motivation. Moves 'Finisher: I'TMA(Idiot Tested, Mother Approved)- A Tazzmission Into A German Suplex Onto The Neck. Steve Hayden